Where's Sabrina?
by ranibani
Summary: Puck and Sabrina are talking when Atticus comes. He takes Sabrina away from her family. Puck is worried. What does Atticus want with her?
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina

"Lets not change," Puck said.

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"The insults, the pranks, lets not change," he continued. My mind tried to cope with what he was saying. As I opened my mouth to reply the ground started to shake and a roar echoed throughout the yard. I lost my footing and fell forward. Puck caught me as the ground rushed up to meet me. We hunkered down close to the ground, clinging to each other as rocks and other debris showered us. The earth quaked and chasms opened up around the fairy and I. Finally a figure appeared in all the chaos. The disasters had stopped by then so I got to glance up at the person- or thing- whatever it was. It smiled at me with malice, that smile looked like a predator eyeing it's wounded prey. Atticus was the owner of that smile.

"Well what do we have here?" He mused the smile still on his face. I drew up my courage and stood up, releasing myself from Puck's hold.

"What do you want?" I shouted at him, amazed at the strength of my voice. The boy on the ground beside me looked up at me also surprised. What the evil guy said next was what scared me.

"You."

"What?" I breathed in shock.

"I. Want. You," he repeated punctuating after each word. Puck got up and pushed me behind him.

"You're not getting her," he practically growled.

"And why not?" Atticus asked.

"She's," He paused, "She's already betrothed."

"To whom?"

"Me." It was my turn to stare at him in shock. He had so much confidence in his voice. I felt a twinge in my heart and thought about the poisoned apple he had swallowed. I loved him. I knew that, but could he possibly love me back? As I was thinking about this they were arguing whether I was to go or not.

"She doesn't want to go with you," Puck argued.

"It doesn't matter whether she wants to go or not. I will be taking her no matter what." He stepped forward. Puck threw his arms out to shield me from Atticus.

"Over my dead body!" He yelled.

"Have it your way then." Atticus extended his arm and flicked his wrist and Puck flew sideways, but not with his wings. He crashed into a wall that was still left standing, but once he touched it, it crumbled around him.

"Puck!" I screeched. Then I looked over to the evil guy, he was grinning at his deed. Then he directed his gaze toward me. I moved backwards scrambling to get away. He stepped forward again and was suddenly there. I stared at him with fear and shock.

"Sabrina!" I looked over to where I heard the voices and saw my parents along with Daphne and Pinocchio racing towards me. Basil must have been in the car asleep.

"No stay back!" I croaked, not wanting them to get killed. Not wanting them to get hurt, like Puck. A lone tear came out of the corner of my eye. Everyone stopped at my warning. Everyone except my dad.

"Stay away!" I yelled.

"You better heed her," Atticus warned, "Or you'll end up like that other boy who is now buried over there." He gestured to the pile of rubble that was on top of Puck. As they glanced over he took his chance and grabbed my waist. As we rose off the ground my family and one enemy looked up and tried in vain to save me. I took one last glance at the mound of rock that had the fairy buried. At that glance I felt my will not to black out dissolve. Then I was engulfed in darkness.

Daphne's pov

I stared up into the sky. Waiting for Puck to come down disguised as Atticus carrying Sabrina, who would throw things at him when she woke up, or would laugh because it was a joke trying to cheer us all up. But they never did. We finally dug him up from the pile of rocks and stuff, thank goodness for us he was only bruised and unconscious. We got him to wake up.

"Where's Sabrina?" Was the first thing out of his mouth. None of us could look at him, with that his worst fear was confirmed. He jumped up and limped to the gate. "Wait Puck! What are you doing? If you think you're going to save her then your crazy! We'll have more of a chance to save her together than if we tried to do it apart!" Mom yelled. Then he paused . We all waited with bated breath to see if he would listen and come back.

"Wait, why am I walking? I have wings for Pete's sake," He said popping them out. I slapped my hand against my forehead and had a sudden urge to hit him. So I walked up and did exactly that. He rubbed his head where it was smacked.

"What was that for?" he shouted at me.

"For being an idiot!" I yelled back. We started arguing until my dad told us to give it a rest. An uncomfortable silence then rang in our ears. I was tempted to start the argument again.

"Um.." Pinocchio was the one that broke the soundlessness, "What do we do now?" No one seemed to have the answer for that.

"We need to gather up the most powerful people in the town. Baba Yaga, Bunny Lancaster, Morgan Le Fay, all the Everafters that are on our side. We need to get help rescuing my sister. And I am not going to have that guy as a brother-in-law. Puck I can barely deal with him alone, but him? Hey no!" I spoke up.

"Hey what's wrong with me? I'm not that bad," He told me.

"Hold up," Dad jumped in," You can deal with Puck as a brother-in-law? What do you mean by that?" I blew out an impatient sigh.

"You remember when I said we took a trip to the future? And that Sabrina was married? Well Puck was the husband. And he was mad when he found out so he declared that war and played all those pranks on her. Have I gotten that explained pretty clearly?" Every body nodded.

"Good. Now Puck go find Charming, Snow, and the others and bring them back here. Take the puppet with you."

"Marionette!" The used to be toy exclaimed.

"Whatever! Just go with the fairy boy," I snapped, "Mom, dad , we're going to get Baba Yaga and Bunny. We need to get back Sabrina and granny. Then stop mirror and Atticus."

Sabrina's pov

I woke up in a grand master bedroom with silk drapes and all that expensive stuff. I looked groggily down and saw I was in a silken (or really soft) nightgown. Who the heck changed my clothes? The door clicked open. I looked to it and saw Granny Relda. AKA mirror. The master of the Scarlet Hand and the guy who let out Atticus. I glared at him until he started to go out of focus. Then I just slumped back in to my pillow and willed it to stop. Crab! I'm getting dizzy! Not the best time for that to happen! The traitor walked up to the bed and sat down in a chair that I hadn't noticed before.

"I'm sorry Starfish," He looked troubled, "I didn't know he would do this. I-I just wanted him to be released on the world. I didn't think he would come after you single-handed ." I stared at him. Still trying to get my vision straight. Suddenly it was hard to breathe. My chest heaved as my eyes were tearing up. I started coughing. Mirror suddenly looked panicked and stood up and hovered over me.

"Oh gosh Sabrina, I'm sorry," He cried.

"N-not your f-fault," I hacked and wheezed . My world started to go dark. The last thing I saw was a glowing hand.

Puck's pov

I flew while the annoying little toy in my arms complained.

"I don't want to help for no reason that isn't life or death! And when I say life or death I mean mine!" He protested.

"Listen up squirt! If you don't shut your mouth right now, so help me I will drop you ." I threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." He clamped his mouth shut. We finally spotted them and flew down . Uncle Jack was the first to see us and ran to where we were landing. He saw Pinocchio and went off. I mean it was like world war fifty . There was shouting and a whole bunch of running around.. The puppet was running from Jake, Jake was chasing him and running from Charming, and Charming was chasing Jake, yelling for him to stop this nonsense at once. Snow was just on the sidelines staring at them like they were all idiots. I jogged up to her to tell her that an evil guy was let out of a story book that was called 'The Book of Everafter'. A look of fear came into her eyes. By that time the two men were rolling around on the ground punching and kicking each other. The boy was doubled over a few feet away, clutching a stitch in his side.

"He hasn't done anything bad yet, has he?" Ms. White asked in a whisper. I nodded, clenching my teeth and my fists.

"What?" I felt my hands shaking in rage and opened my mouth to tell her.

"He took her," My voice came out low and rough. Charming and Jake was suddenly beside us. Jake had a black eye and his nose was crooked from another breaking. The former mayor of the town was nursing a swollen lip and hand.

"Who?" She asked while the other grown ups looked at her in fearful curiosity.

"Sabrina," I finished not meeting their eyes. My voice was cracking, "Atticus took Sabrina."

Mirror's pov

I looked at Starfish in worry. She had had a fever when she collapsed. All of this happened to her and she didn't even realize it. I mean she would have had to have fainted at least once when she was chasing me in the Book. That almost turned worse than a cold. It could have turned into pneumonia. Luckily I have some techniques for healing.

'_**Yes,' **_Relda said from inside my head, _**'It is very lucky. But why would this guy want my granddaughter?'**_

'_I have been wondering that myself,'_ I replied, _'But I can't figure out why.'_

Sabrina suddenly stirred in her sleep and started mumbling.

"Puck, you moron. I can't believe you forgot to order the cake. I mean it's our wedding day," She said. I blinked. Did she say 'Puck' and 'wedding' in the same sentence? I don't believe it. They both hate each other with a passion.

'_**I agree with you there. The sentence she just uttered makes no sense.' **_But that thought drifted away. What would Atticus want with starfish? She doesn't have any power or any thing. The door behind me opened. The ex-prisoner of the Book stood there.

"So you know the lady," He mused. I nodded.

"Who is she?"

"Why did you take her if you don't know who she is?" I asked. He looked to her.

"She is the most beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. Even more beautiful than Snow White ." He reached down and stroked her pink tinted cheek. I felt Relda's irritation at the gesture.

"Her name is Sabrina and she is a Grimm." I noticed she was irked about that too.

"One of the so called fairy tale detectives?"

"Yes."

"Ah," He said, "Who was the blond boy with her?"

"The Trickster King, Puck," I told him. After that I answered each and every question he had about her. But inside I felt both mine and Relda's guilt for giving away her granddaughter's thoughts and secrets.

Henry's pov

We stood in front of the house with legs. Better known as Baba Yaga's house. It freaked me out when I came here as a kid and it's freaking me out now. Daphne, however, stood next to me with no fear or disgust. She just had an air of confidence. Veronica, however, looked up at the house in the exact opposite air and expression. She had my son on her back in a carrying thing we found in the hidden nursery in the magic mirror. We made our way up to the house and knocked. The door swung open and the witch stood there.

"I know why you're here and yes I will help," she cackled, "Just step inside and I will save you a trip on your feet." We did exactly that.

Jake's pov

I watched Puck pitifully. He was picking at his food, while three days ago it would have been gone within three seconds. Now he just stared at it like it was some foreign substance. Charming and Snow were talking quietly at the edge of the camp. Getting irritated with the silence and stuff, I strode over to the fairy boy and demanded answers. He told me a crazy story about jumping into The Book of Everafter trying to stop Mirror, who was apparently a bad guy, and saving 'Brina's little brother. They were sucked into The Wizard of Oz, The Jungle Book, The Six Swans, Jack and the Beanstalk, Alice in Wonderland, The Lady Who Lived in a Shoe, some kind of one with King Author in it, Pinocchio, and many others. Most of them were so trashed by the three of them. And from what I hear this editor dude got a piece of mom's mischief along with Puck's. They just tore those stories up! But then he told me about Atticus and Sabrina.. After that it was just quiet. I took a sip of water.

"I-I couldn't protect her," He stuttered, "I'm supposed to protect her. I promised. We were supposed to get married in the future."

"Wait! Married?" I choked on my water. He blushed when he realized what he said. Slowly he nodded and smiled softly, the blush still on his cheeks. It would take a fool not to see that he was in love. I felt that way about Briar. My mood darkened a little. I attacked Pinocchio because I was upset about her.

"Listen Puck," I said. He looked up at me, "Hold on to Sabrina. Don't you ever let go. If you do it will be the biggest mistake of your life. I will never forgive myself for letting Briar die. If I could change that day then I would." I stopped talking before I burst into tears. He reached up and patted my back. I looked at him a grin on my face. The couple that was talking came up to us.

"As soon as daytime comes we all will make our way back to your house," he ordered . I nodded and looked around our camp. All the Everafters that have joined us were walking around, making arrows, catching up on fighting skills, or just sitting, getting a well deserved break. With all of them on our side I'm sure we can save my niece.

Sabrina's pov

I woke up to Granny Relda hovering over me.

"Are you okay starfish?" she asked tenderly in Mirror's voice. I just looked up at her trying to wrap my mind around what I just heard. Then I remembered where I was and what happened. I looked away from those kind eyes. Mirror betrayed us. I was not going to be tricked again.

"What does he want with me?" I croaked with my parched voice. He handed me a glass . I took it and took a small sip. It was water.

"He wants you to be his wife," Mirror told me. I looked at him in panic.

"I'm not going to marry him," I spat and sat up fast, regretting that decision instantly when the dizziness hit. But I got up any way. I took one step and my knees buckled. He rushed to my side.

"Come on starfish," He urged. Feeling weak I had no choice but to follow. Atticus chose that moment to walk in. He raised his eyebrow when he saw that I was out of bed. I did a double take on that. He looked so much like Charming that it wasn't funny. I glared at him with so much hatred that it was amazing he was still alive. He chuckled .

"You aren't still mad at me for getting you're fairy boy out of the picture are you?" He came over and put his hand on my cheek, running his thumb over it. I smacked it away not having any intention of letting him touch me. He smirked and put his hands up in defeat.

"Why do you want me? Huh?" I demanded, "I'm not an Everafter, I don't have any powers or magic. So why? Why did you take me from my family?"

"You may not be Everafter but I can change that. Inside you there is power. Very strong that is struggling to get out," Atticus voice had a hypnotic tone to it, " I will turn you into one of us." I felt my mind numbing. Coming to my senses I gazed at him with as much menace he had in his smiles.

"I will never be like you!" I snarled at him, "I won't be with you ever!"

"So you can marry your betrothed?" He asked, "So you can run back to your fairy?'

"Sabrina, what is he talking about?" Mirror questioned. I turned my gaze to him. The face of Relda had reddened a little at that look.

"I went to the future with Daphne and saw us. Daphne was an expert magic user, I was really good with weapons, and Mr. Canis was the Big Bad Wolf. To top all that I was married to that irritating pain in the butt Puck," I explained getting very irritated of having to tell everybody what happened. Mirror took a couple steps back, out of my range of whacking. Smart guy. I looked back at Atticus seemed amused at my behavior. My anger flared, but I forced it down.

"I would like to go back to my family please," I asked lowering my voice to a normal tone.

"I can't do that love," he responded, "Because you see, I can't let power this strong just walk out. Instead I'm going to harvest it and keep you for my self. I fell in love with you when you were at the pond."

"So you tried to strangle me?" I was getting mad again.

"You're misunderstanding my dear," he told me, "I was merely asking you to help me."

"So squeezing my neck was only a way of asking for help? Not very civil is it?"

"Actually I can't control anything except my speech when I'm in that form." I looked at him doubtfully, not really believing that story. But then the room started to spin. I fell forward and Atticus caught me. What was sad was that I didn't have the strength to move. Every thing went black. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow's pov

It took us only a couple of hours to get back to what was left of the Grimm house. I was aghast at what I saw. Only a couple things were left standing. Baba Yaga's house was in the backyard. It lowered itself so the door touched the ground. The Grimms and the witch herself walked out. Jake ran up to his brother and hugged him.

"We will get her back brother", he assured him. Both Veronica and Henry looked depressed. But less than Puck. Puck, well Puck is taking it the worst. Every time I visited they were arguing. There was yelling and pranking and being pranked going on. But they were both having fun. That much you could tell. Soon their relationship grew and it became way more than friendship.

"Hey everyone," I said as cheerily as I could in the circumstances. They managed a kind greeting.

"Do you have a battle plan?" Leave it to Billy Charming to get straight to the point.

"Yes we do," We both stared surprised at Daphne. She had confidence in her voice that no one else even had the strength to show.

"Well spit it out," The old mayor snapped.

"We gather all of the powerful Everafters who lived," She started, "Even the ones who are outside of the barrier. You see I managed to snag a couple of magical items and keep them safe." She pulled out a small box.

"This is the box from The Lady in a Shoe."

"There's no way! I haven't even heard of it!" Jake cried.

"How do you think she stored her kids' stuff when they were moving?'' She laid the box on the ground and it popped open to reveal a huge closet. She walked inside and took out a sword.

"The Vorpal blade.," Their uncle whispered, "How-?"

"I saved some of this after I went to the future. The hall of wonders was ransacked so just in case that happened. And it came in handy too." We realized that it was true.

"We can cut another hole through the barrier and get the people of fairy and others." We were astounded at her plan. We all agreed and then went on.

"Hey Puck," The boy glanced to the younger Grimm sister, "Do you still have the giant witch of the east robot?"

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Didn't mom ask you to get rid of that?" Jake asked. The fairy shrugged and made a sort of grimace.

"Good," she turned to the us, "We are going to gather the Everafters and we are going to get my sister back."

Mirror

I stood behind Atticus while he pulled out spell books. We were in this large library inside this house. He apparently had this magic house that popped up where ever he needed. And he chose to need it on top of the mountain right where the insane asylum used to be. Not mine nor Relda's decision on a place to put a house. No w we were searching for a particular spell book. And he found it. Laying it out on the desk , he motioned for me to come over.

"These spells will help greatly in our objective," He said and flipped to a page. Changing A Human To An Everafter. I scanned through the spell and my heart about stopped. It was true he was going to make Starfish one of us. There were three things that he could make her into. A witch, a shape shifting animal, or a fairy.

"Let me see," Atticus muttered, " Not an animal. A witch? No transferring that energy into her body would take too long. So we're going with a fairy." My eyes fell to the fairy portion.

Ingredients

The Book of Everafter

Gepetto's paint brush

Ever ink

Another Everafter

Another Fairy's flute

Before I could read the first set of instructions Atticus shut the book and got another from the shelf. Ever Ink. That seemed pretty easy. Regular printers ink and some of Peter Pan's pixie dust. I have some hidden in my mirror.

"We need to get that wretched book I was trapped in. Do you think you can mange that?" He asked. I nodded and got up to leave, planning how to steal my mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry people. I know I haven't updated recently. Okay for a year...and three months. T_T. Anyway this is all I have at the moment. Please review and tell me if I need to rewrite the second chapter.**

Veronica

Henry and I woke up to shouting. We scurried out of our sleeping bags and rushed outside the tent. It seemed that Mirror's army was attacking. Trolls and ogres and many other things battled with the other Everafters. I rushed back inside to get the baby and Daphne , Henry grabbed a weapon. I ran to the car so I could get my children away from the battlefield. I tried to dodge as best as I could with one on my hip and another trailing behind half-asleep. When we finally made it to the car, I stopped. My mother-in-law was opening the trunk. That is, the body of my mother-in-law was opening the trunk. Mirror was the one actually doing it.

"Hey!" I shouted, "What are you doing?" He turned to look at me and I saw that he was pulling out his mirror. I gave Basil to Daphne and went back to facing one of the men that were responsible for the kidnapping of my daughter.

"Getting my mirror," he replied simply.

"Where is my daughter? Where is Sabrina?" I didn't waste time on small talk, I just got to the point. Mirror remained silent and I ended up losing my temper and rushing him. This was pretty surprising since I was usually calm. I guess that saying 'don't poke mama bear' was true. Since I lost my temper I went for him blindly, which allowed him to have more of an advantage. I should have remembered. One of the rules of fighting is to never rush your opponent. So he ended up getting the upper hand and knocking me back, which caused me to slam into a group of nearby people.

"Mom!" Daphne ran over with Basil. I started to scramble to my feet but by the time I got up, he was gone.


End file.
